Fullmetal Alchemist: Winding Back The Pendulum
by Steffii
Summary: There a two people who wish that certain people once close to them didn't die. They realize resurrection is a misdeed, but what happens when they discover the ability to time travel?
1. Prologue

Winding back the Pendulum Prologue

It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. – Chaos Theory

Staggering, Hughes desperately headed for the pay phone. He didn't have any time to waste, but the pain in his shoulder from being hit, gave his speed away. Pain did not matter for what he needed to do was get the news to Roy Mustang as soon as possible.

Once he got there, he picked up the phone and dialed the number to reach Easter Headquarters. After a couple rings, a woman's voice answered. "Hello? You've reached Eastern Headquarters."

Hughes quince in pain though managed to speak. "Let me talk to Roy… Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Sorry," the woman's voice said. "We're not permitted to relay direct calls from an outside line."

"I'm Lt. Colonel Hughes from Central!" Hughes snapped, impatiently on the phone. "I'm calling from a phone booth because of an emergency!"

"Please give me the code."

"What a bother!" Hughes growled, trying to take out the mini booklet with the code in it. "Uncle-sugar-Olivier-Eight-Zero-Zero!"

There was a pause on the other line for a small moment then he heard the woman speak again. "I've verified the code," she replied. "One moment please."

"Hurry up!" Hughes shouted. More impatience and anxiousness began to creep in his throat. The more the wait, the worse he was starting to feel. "The military is in danger!" HE didn't say anymore for he heard a clicking noise just out of the pay phone.

"Could you put down the receiver, Lt. Colonel?" a female voice demanded. That voice… to him sounded awfully familiar but he knew whoever it was, it was definitely not a good thing. Somewhat frightened, Hughes turned around to find that Maria Ross was holding a gun aimed to him. "The receiver, please," she said again, sounding a little too calm even for a woman like her.

"2nd Lt. Ross…." Hughes said, not really shocked at all. He smirked, realizing who it truly was. "… Or not. Who are you?"

"I'm 2nd Lt. Maria Ross," the woman appearing to be The 2nd Lt said. "Have you forgotten?"

"No you're not," Hughes hissed. "2nd Lt. Ross has a mole under her left eye!" Of course he would know that, he seen her enough times to know what she looked like. Whoever this was, was not human.

'Maria Ross' looked startled at his accusations. She had the same face, but her expression was all wrong. "Huh? Really? I was careless," she had a different voice now. She or 'it' touched the bottom of her left eye. What appeared to be a red laser created a mole exactly where Hughes said it was. "How's this?" It glared at Hughes, as if mocking him for figuring it out.

"What the hell…" Hughes muttered, not believing that any of this was happening. "It's as if I'm dreaming."

"Your quick-wittedness brought the end of you, Lt, Colonel Hughes," it said to him.

"Hey now, give me a break," Hughes begged, in a calm voice. "I've got a wife and a daughter waiting for me at home. There's no way…" Hughes secretly grabbed a knife from his pocket. "… I can die here!" He turned around to hit the fake Maria Ross but stopped.

His wife, Gracia, stood there holding a gun to him. She grinned in a mocking way. "Perfect staging, right?"

Hughes started to shake now. Seeing his wife… holding a gun to him was too much. He didn't know what to do but he could not kill her… she was his wife, right? "Damn you!!" Hughes shouted.

'Gracia' let go of the trigger without even having to think twice. The bullet went right into his chest. Immediately, Hughes fell down to the ground in pain. He didn't know what to do, or what to think at the moment because he knew he was going to die very soon. Still Hughes decided not to go down without a fight.

On the other end, he heard Roy's voice calling for him. Hughes reached for the receiver but another hand he didn't know, took it instead and hung up the receiver. Instead of seeing his wife, he saw a strange looking figure wearing a two pieced black outfit and weird green hair which looked the same as dread-locks, in his opinion.

The strange being looked down on him, as if he were nothing. "Humans are so foolish," it said, "risking their lives for something so stupid." Time was running out for Hughes. He felt the blood pouring out of his body already and slowly began to feel the life being taken from him.

When the strange looking creature left, the last thoughts were about his family and what could have been the future. He felt pathetic for not being able to get the news out to Mustang. He really hoped he would see his best friend get to the top.

"Elysia… Gracia… I don't think I can… keep my promise," were his last words before he closed his eyes for the last time.

The night of Maes Hugh's death was a horrible one… So many people lost the cheerful, kind-hearted man who meant so much to them in different ways. He was a husband, a father, a friend, and a fellow soldier to different people. While, his death afflicted many problems towards Colonel Roy Mustang, it also helped him realize his reason for going to the top to become Fuhrer.

"You were supposed to help me get to the top," Mustang whispered.

If had not happened, then Mustang would have been able to probably get Bradley kicked off being the Fuhrer. He may have had a chance to avoid a whole war. He could not accept the fact that it happened. He wanted to do something… No he wanted to change it. He wanted to turn back time.

Mustang would do anything to change what happened that dreadful night.

The door opened, making him lose his train of thought. "Something wrong sir?" Hawkeye asked as she came into his office. "You look as if you're remembering something awful."

"Hughes' death," Mustang replied, without hesitation.

"Listen, Colonel, I know you're sad about your best friend even though months have passed since his death," Hawkeye said, "but he wouldn't want you moping around."

"I'm not moping," Mustang said. "I'm thinking."

She raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "About his death?"

"Not really. I want to know if there is a way of preventing his death."

"Sir, with all due respect, there is no way to go back in time to stop his death," Hawkeye said, "it happened for a reason. I wish it never happened but it did… you can't mess around with fate."

"I would have been able to stop Envy from killing him," Mustang said. "Then things would be different. He would be with his family…"

"I'm serious… once the path of fate has been messed up, something else serious happens."

"Have I ever told you, Lt. Hawkeye that you worry way too much?"

"Only for your own good," she replied. "Without me, where would you be right now? Anyways, I should get going… I have tons of things I need to do today."

Once she was gone, Mustang quickly called a number, of someone who knew a lot more than he did. His own mother. She adopted him as a kid, but she felt like she was his birth mother. She may know things that not even he could know today. That knowledge could be the key to unlock so many secrets.

The phone rang five times before she actually picked up. "Hello?"

"It's Roy," he said instantly.

She sounded amused. "Roy boy! What a pleasant surprise to hear from you!" she exclaimed. "How are things?" He hated it when she called him 'Roy boy' as it reminded him of when she used it on him as a kid.

"Things are fine," he replied.

"Oh really? Usually when you say that you are desperate to find something out," she said. He could tell she was smiling. "What is it you would like to find out?"

Roy gulped. So she knew he wanted something from her.

"Listen," he started out, "I want to find a way… to prevent a certain incident from happening."

"What exactly do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and spoke slowly into the receiver. "I want to go back in time."

HugHHhs


	2. Rewinding

There was an awkward silence that filled up between the two lines. Roy didn't like the sound of the silence because usually his mother would be saying something by now. He wasn't sure if he said something wrong

"Roy… where are you going with this?" his mother asked, sounding concerned for her son. "You want to go back in time?"

"Yes, mother, that's what I planned on doing," he replied.

"You are stupid," she said.

Roy's eye twitched in annoyance. "Do not tell me you are going to try to stop me," he snapped, "because I am not going to listen."

"Don't you get it, Roy? Changing what happened in the past is not going to help you at all," she told him. "In fact it could make things a lot worse."

"By saving one of my best friends from death? Don't you know about the pain his wife and daughter went through? It was hard enough to go to their door and tell them Hughes died," Roy said. "I couldn't save him then but I can save him now."

"You're making a big mistake. By changing one thing in the past, it creates a whole new havoc. Let's say you save Hughes, but his family dies instead? You can't change what fate has already done… that is even worse than resurrecting someone from the dead," his mother told him.

"Just help me please," Roy begged. Saving Hughes was the biggest priority right now, not about the consequences. "What can I do to go back? Is there a way?"

His mother let out a deep sigh, meaning she was disappointed in him for not listening to her. "You have to call a specialist with time…" she said. "They can determine whether or not it can be done." Roy didn't like the way she said that. Sounded like she was saying to go back in time would only add more to his list. He wanted to do it the easy way, not go to a specialist to hear what they have to say. Most likely would tell him not to do it, as his mother had just told him, and say it was impossible to do. "There's also another way," she added.

"What would that be?"

"GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND START THINKING PROPERLY!" she shouted. She ended the conversation after that.

Roy hung the phone up. That certainly went well… not what he expected at all. Going to a specialist did not seem to be all that bad, as it would give him an idea about what it would be about. He was a little scared, because his mother had told him not to do it. How was it that if you changed one little thing in the past, the future would be much different? That concept didn't quite get through his head… If this 'so-called' theory was proven to his very eyes, then maybe he would call everything off.

He prayed this would work. He missed having Hughes around and wished he had been there when they won the whole war against the Homunculi. Edward and Alphonse got their bodies back, and were now living at home. Edward was engaged to Winry and Alphonse went to school. Hughes would have loved to see them grow up because he loved those two boys as if they were his own. There would be so much Hughes had to see. He didn't deserve to die… not like that.

The phone rang again. His mother was on again. "Okay, look, you want to do this? Go right ahead…" she said. "The woman who's specializes in Time, lives in the far corner of Central in the North-East area. She lives in an apartment on a street called 'Resembool Drive'. It's a very old part of town. You can't miss it…"

Roy smiled to himself. "Thank you."

"Just be careful," she told him. "Please…"

"I will. I promise." But Roy couldn't promise her anything. He had no idea what was going to happen.

Roy entered the small apartment. For an old area it sure looked really nice compared to what other areas in Central appeared to be. There were roses on the side of the building, with the windows nicely done and the appearances of the bricks were pretty decent as well while still maintaining that old look.

The woman he was looking for was called Renee Ford. Probably some hot young chick Roy could flirt with along with saving his best friend. She wouldn't be able to resist him one bit since he was such a ladies man. She hadn't studied Time since she was in school, which apparently she had an encounter with the past. All he wanted to do was ask her how she did it.

He went on the third floor where she lived, as he had asked his mother before he hung up. She lived at the very back of the hallway, mysteriously and also very much creepy. Roy shrugged. Her beautiful face would make up for it.

Roy knocked on the door once. He waited for twenty seconds and heard no answer. He knocked again but this time he heard a very cranky voice on the other end. Wrong room, he guessed.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" the woman snapped. She didn't open the door even a crack.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang and I need to ask---"

"So you're a State Military Dog?"

"No, Ma'am, more like upper rank type of military dog," he answered.

The woman breathed heavily. She obviously didn't want visitors here. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Renee Ford," Roy said to her. "I guess I am at the wrong room."

The woman laughed out loud as if he had said something hilarious. "You were expecting some young woman in her early twenties with rich long blonde hair?" Roy didn't answer her. "Well, I am sorry, but you are going to be greatly disappointed… I am Renee Ford."

Roy almost dropped his jaw. He almost wanted to walk out of the apartment. No way was he going to ask this crippled old cranky lady. She knew something about time? How could she? She looked so ancient, she was older than his mother.

"What brings you here, Roy Mustang?" Renee asked him.

He might as well talk since he was already here. Once Renee set him down on the couch, he thought of carefully what his next words should be. "I want to… go back in time," he said quickly. He might have said it a bit too quickly because Renee stared at him strangely. "What's wrong? You don't study time anymore?"

"What the hell made you think I would know a thing about time?" she snapped.

"I was told you knew all about it," Roy replied. "Please, just help me… tell me you can go back in time."

Renee merely shook her head like Roy was some kind of fool or something. "Go back once, things will be nice for a short while, go back again, and you will end up messing the flow of life," she said.

"I don't understand. If you're going back to fix something then why would it make things worse?"

"Did someone die?" Renee asked. Roy nodded. "That's even worse. Save your friend, relative, or whoever this person is to you, and someone else you know and love will die in their place. Messing with fate, Roy, is not something anyone should do. It's as bad as resurrecting a human."

Roy was getting a bit agitated at this woman. If she had the power to go back in time, then she could save so many people. Why would anyone stop using it all of a sudden? She seemed to indicate she never used the power to change time. "Why did you stop?"

Renee just sighed and changed the subject. She turned on the light beside her to see more clearly. Roy stared at her face for only a moment and saw the deep scars across her nose and another deep one down her cheek to her chin. He was not sure what happened to her, but if anything it had scarred her for life. He did not see those scars when he first saw her.

"Anyways," Renee said, "I will do it."

"You will?"

"You have been warned, Roy Mustang," she said irritably. "There is absolutely no arguing with you… since you are stubborn as a damn mule."

"How does it work?"

Renee handed him an old notebook. "Write down what happened to your friend and what you wish you could do," she explained.

"On this notebook?"

She nodded. "Stupid as it may seem, it is actually magical and can go back in time if used properly," she said. "But be warned, the result of what happens will be slap you back in the face… it has happened before."

"Will you still be here?" Roy wanted to know.

"I have no guarantee I will live depending on what you do," Renee told him, gently.

Roy glanced at the notebook in front of him. He wrote down exactly what he had in mind. He read it to himself quietly: "_If… I had any wish I would like to be granted, it would be to save my best friend from being slain by Envy, around a year and a half ago."_

The whole room he was in ripped itself apart into little bits and pieces. Roy took a last look at Renee before she disappeared into thin air. The walls were being thrown out and into the darkness as if there was an earthquake happening. Roy closed his eyes, praying for it to be over soon.

He awakened looking at Mae Hughes from what appeared to be his desk. He freaked out at the sight of him practically falling off his chair. "What… why am I here?"

"It's your office, sir. Are you okay?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… I had this weird dream I went to this lady to go back in time to save Hughes from dying and---" Mustang ran out of words to speak. He could see his best friend again, in flesh and blood. Now to only keep it that way.

"MUSTANG I GOT NEW PICTURES OF MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" Hughes shouted.

"He never changes," Mustang muttered. And that was very true. _So it worked…? I don't understand. How can a notebook make you go back in time? What sort of magic is this…? _

He blinked at Hughes who looked subtle at Roy's straight face. "You okay? Looks like someone just died on you."

Mustang shook his head. "No… but interesting choice of words," he replied. "I can't believe you're alive…"

"What?" Hughes asked, confused. "What do you mean by that? I was never dead."

"Not yet," Mustang said.

"Sir, you're confusing me."

Mustang stood up from his seat. "Don't do anything stupid Hughes to get yourself killed, got it?"

"Um, I won't… but what is with this attitude all of a sudden?" Hughes asked, baffled by the question. Roy didn't blame him… of course he would be confused, this was set back in the past. Which reminded him, he probably didn't have enough time to prevent Hughes' death. Those words Roy shared with him, would not help one bit. "Hughes, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm from the future."

Hughes stared at him.

Roy felt suddenly stupid for saying that. He should know better than to think Hughes would understand what he was saying.

Hughes burst into thundering laughter. "Honestly, Roy? That has to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard of."

He face palmed his forehead. _I'm such an idiot. I need to keep it simple._ "Listen, Hughes, this is serious!" Roy snapped, "If you do not listen to what I'm saying, then you will die. You are going to end up finding about the true meaning of the philosopher's stone… and then one of the homunculi are going to kill you."

Hughes' face just dropped. "Wait… you're kidding me? I was going to do that tonight after I visit Edward Elric from the hospital," he said. "I don't understand why you are saying this…"

"To prevent your death, Hughes," Roy said. "Do you want to leave behind your family? Your friends?"

He shook his head, tortured at the thought of dying. "No… but I have to do this. I need to find out about the philosophers stone…"

"We can do it together," Roy told him.

"No way! You'll get yourself killed. I just don't want you to be bothered by---"

"Damnit, Hughes! Stop thinking about others for once and start thinking about your own damn life!" Roy shouted. "I don't care about where my position stands now, I want you to live!"

Hughes sat down, baffled. "Well, I mean, if you want me to. If that is what you want. You are my best friend after all… If what you say is true, Mustang, I don't want to die."

Smiling, Mustang put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "That's all I needed to hear from you," he said.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Rewinding 2

A|N: Made a banner for the story. :D Sorry I'm taking so long. School is in the way x.x You are probably thinking: "ZOMGGGG SHE UPDATED!" xD

"What do you want me to do again?" Hughes asked, for the second time.

Roy sighed, annoyed having to repeat himself again. "You're going to do what you wanted to do tonight... So I can catch the ones who will kill you."

"Will it even work?" Hughes said. "I mean... they weren't caught the first time."

"They will be when I get through with them," Roy said. "Do you even know if you were going to do anything?"

Hughes scratched the stubble on his chin. "Um, I think so. In the library maybe?"

"Let's go there then."

"Sir, a question? Why retrace my steps? Couldn't this happen again?"

"Well, possibly. Not if we kill the Homunculus to begin with."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Being with you the whole time to make sure you don't die," Roy told him. He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." As it always was. Everything was always fine, as long as someone told you it would be. Roy couldn't have been more sure of himself.

Things didn't go quite as Roy had hoped they would go, but they did make it to the library. He wasn't sure they were on time for the Homunculus to come. It had to work though...

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Roy snapped him a look. "Are you really gonna be doubting me now?"

"I'm not even sure if I believe you either... This is too crazy... Time travel? That's impossible!" Hughes said. "Even if it was real... it would ruin everything the way it was supposed to be."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am doing this for you and your family!"

"It's cheating!" Hughes whispered, in Roy's ear. "Almost as bad as resurrecting someone back from the dead! The same results can occur! Someone else ends up dying from the result!"

"Idiot!" Roy whispered back, "It's nothing like resurrection someone from the dead! This isn't forbidden! Who said it was? You?"

Hughes shook his head in disappointment. "Never would I even think to say this, Roy, but... I have lost respect for you. That and you're too crazy to become Fuhrer."

"TOO CRAZY, MAES?!!!"

"And quiet down! This is a library!" he snapped.

"Don't tell me to be quiet ---"

Suddenly they heard footsteps from behind them. "Well well, if it isn't Maes and Hughes working together," said a very seductive female voice.

Roy turned around, to face a tall pale woman with long black hair that fell down to her hips. She wore a sleeveless black dress which could most likely seduce any man. However this woman was not human. It was Lust, the homunculus Mustang killed along time ago.

"This should be fun. Killing the both of you," Lust said.

"A homunculus?" Maes whispered to Roy.

Roy nodded. "Her name is Lust."

"You know my name?" Lust inquired. "This makes me happy. However, I fear, I cannot let you two handsome men live."

"Oh really?" Roy said. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang. There, you know my name and I know yours."

Once Roy snapped his fingers. A storm cloud of fire rushed out, surrounding Lust. This was only a distraction. He could not kill her here and now in a public place. If he wanted to kill her, the whole building would be on fire by now.

"Run!" Roy ordered Hughes. Hughes looked confused, but nodded and headed out the Library.

"You think you can get away?" Lust said. "Fire won't work on me."

"You won't kill Hughes again," Mustang muttered. He shook his head. "No, you definitely will never be able to lay a hand on him ever."

"How did you know I was sent out to kill him?"

"Lucky guess."

Mustang threw a chair at her. Not that it would do anything, but he needed to get to Hughes before something happened to him. At first, Mustang thought he had lost Lust but she reappeared right before he was about to head out. Mustang kicked her out of the way, sending her into a glass window. He wasn't sure if this hurt her or not, but he couldn't afford to fight her, at least not now.

He headed outside, finding himself wondering where in the hell Hughes got to. "Hughes!" he shouted. No answer. Mustang continued to run, searching for him everywhere he went. Where could he have gotten to? Not far, he hoped.

"Roy!" Hughes shouted.

When Roy turned to see him standing by a bench, Roy realized that Hughes was hurt. Roy face palmed his own face. He was stupid enough to get himself hurt but not killed?

"Hughes? What happened to you?"

"One of them... got to me..."

_Oh no._

Roy looked closer at Hughes' face. Something was wrong with this picture. He didn't look the same. "Wait a minute... you are ---"

"How did you guess?" Hughes' voice suddenly changed into that of another.

"Roy! He's not me!" Hughes' real voice shouted, as he ran up to the fake one, and pulled out his gun. "You, freeze!"

_Envy. It was Envy who killed Hughes._ Roy then knew what was going to happen next.

Envy transformed into Gracia. Hughes suddenly freezed in horror as he stared into his wife's eyes.

"Maes? What's wrong, dear? Why do you have a gun?"

"No, Hughes, she's fake!" Roy shouted after him. "Shoot it!"

"B-But, it's Gracia... my only... love," Hughes replied, nervously, his index finger still remaining on the trigger.

"It is not Gracia! It's the homunculi---"

"Don't shoot me..." Gracia said.

"Gracia... I---"

"SHOOT HER NOW!" Roy shouted. Just as he said this, Gracia pulled out her gun right at Hughes. _Shit. No. For all that I have tried, is it really going to go badly again? _ Roy immediately ran towards Hughes pushing him out of the way.

One of the guns went off.

Blood splattered on the ground.

Roy Mustang was shocked by the ending result and he covered his mouth in horror.


	4. Error

A|N: No I am not dead with this story x.x My own original stories just happen to get in the way. DON'T freak out by what is happening... because I am planning something so shush and let me unfold the events . Also, Roy won't be the only one trying to change the past... There is at least ONE (yes one) more person who will want to go back in time. If you can guess, great if not... you try to figure it out XD.

Once the pistol's trigger went off, Roy had this unusual feeling that the ending result was going to not go his way. He was right. Grinning, with the gun in its hand, the fake Gracia smirked in a way that made Roy cringe. Hughes lowered his gun, and looked at Roy in surprise.

"Colonel!" Hughes shouted. "I need help now!"

Roy fell to the ground in his own blood puddle.

"_Looks like you did get what you want," _ the fake Gracia whispered so only she and Roy could hear. _"But it doesn't mean it will turn out in the end."_

Everything went completely black.

A huge story of images flashed through his mind. One of a mother and a child being frightened while a mysterious shadow held a gun to them, and another of blood splattering to the floor. The next series of images showed Hughes looking down at a grave with Lt. Hawkeye by his side. He was upset, as if the people who died were very important to him. A third set showed the two Elric brothers visiting the grave too. Edward had tears coming down from his eyes, while Alphonse comforted him.

"_You killed them..."_ Hughes said.

Roy's eyes jolted open, practically screaming with terror. When he stopped, he realized that Riza Hawkeye was in the room, sitting beside him on the chair. "Sir?" she said. "You're awake..."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Roy replied, rubbing the side of his temple.

"Had a bad dream?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy shook his head. He didn't want Hawkeye to know about what he saw. "No, it was nothing."

"You were out for two weeks," she said.

"Wait, two weeks?" He panicked. How did that come to place? Before, he remembered Hughes and the fake Gracia holding a gun pointing at Hughes. He had ran in between them, and then the trigger went off. Looking down on his body, he saw white bandages covering his right rib area.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Hawkeye ordered him. "I know, it's a shock for you but you haven't healed properly!"

"Where is Hughes? Is he okay?"

She pushed him back in the bed gently. "Yes, now really, sir, just relax."

Roy took a deep breath to obey her orders despite the fact that he was the one higher up. "What happened after I was shot?"

"A lot of things happened," she replied. She said it as if he wouldn't want to hear what she was going to tell him. "I'm just shocked you weren't apart of the tragedy."

"Please, I need to know!" Roy exclaimed.

"You want to know that badly, huh? Well I'll tell you," Hawkeye said. Her eyes told him a lot more pain occurred after everything. "Two days after you were shot, Hughes went away for a while. On his trip, his wife and daughter, Gracia and Elysia, were killed by an unknown person. We are currently investigating the incident, but a lot of people were changed by their murders."

"Gracia... and Elysia?" The beautiful smiling woman and the cute girl in pig tails had been murdered? Who would do such a horrible thing to them and why? Roy could barely open his mouth after that. After just trying to save his best friend something worse happens, and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry you have to hear it like that sir..." Hawkeye said. "The Elric Brothers have decided to completely stop their journey. They have blamed themselves for the incident... even though it really wasn't. Hughes has been in a mess ever since they died. I personally don't blame him... but I am very worried he is going to try something bad."

"Can't you... get him to come here or something?"

She shook her head. "No. He also blames himself for your condition and says he would be too embarrassed to look you in the eye."

"All because of me..." Roy whispered, slapping his own forehead. "All that for nothing... What the hell went wrong? What didn't I do right?"

"Sir?"

"Sorry, Hawkeye, I'm just talking to myself."

_I have to try again... _Roy thought. _But next time I can't let anyone else die. That homunculus needs to die before it gets to Hughes._

"Well, I guess, I will leave you to rest more," Hawkeye said. "I have to go back to Head Quarters. Take care!"

Roy sighed, closing his eyes once more. He never meant for this crap to happen. If he had only known, he would have never taken the chance.

Hughes appeared before him in darkness, pointing at him in an angry way. "Why... Roy... Why... Did you have to try and save me?" he shouted.

_Hughes... I'm sorry! I can start over..._

"No! You should have left everything the way it was but now you had to make things worse, didn't you? You cannot mess around with fate!" Hughes snapped. "You're just... dead to me now, Mustang."

-To be continued-

Dun dun dun.


End file.
